Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
Well with Gundam Fights on the rise on the chat I thought it would be fun if we kept a record of them. Nobody is being forced to record or add any battles, this is merely for fun. Those who have chosen not to record their battles are not dictated by the rules listed below. So here are the rules: Management All conflicts or questions about the Gundam Fights are managed and answered by Ransac16. Beginners Guide Beginners Guide by Ransac16 Chatango Unfortunately due to the increasing glitchyness of the Gundam Fanon Wiki Chat, we are for the current time using a seperate Chatango chat group for the Gundam Fights. Once the chat issue is resolved we will be switching back over to the wiki chat, but in the mean time all Gundam Fights are encouraged to be fought here: *Gundam Fights Chatango Rules #Any mobile suit that loses its head is automatically declared the loser. #No god modded mobile suits. If it's deemed invincible by other contributors to the Wiki it's automatically disqualified. #Regeneration is removed. No regenerations of any lost limbs or damaged parts/weapons during the battle. #Only one mobile suit per battle unless a duel or tag team battle, in which case no more than two, or in the case of four pilots one each. #No swap outs, if you pick it you use it through the whole fight. #Keep the results honest. Don't whine if you lose, it's not even real. #For it to be added it must have at least one witness so they can confirm the victor. #Machines must belong to the Gundam Series, both canon and fanon. If it's not listed on either the Gundam Wiki or the Gundam Fanon Wiki it is banned. #All abilities must be listed on the machine's page. If it's not, those abilities are not allowed. If a mobile suit has nothing listed on it's page it is automatically disqualified. #For mobile suits equipped with GN Drives or modes of enhanced operation, special abilities are limited to having an active Trans Am System or similar online. This is to limit the overuse of abilities such as quantization and to place an additional enforcement on creativity ''and fairness'' in the battles. #Only one special feature is allowed to a machine during a Gundam Fight. Meaning if your mobile suit can use both NT-D and ZERO System, pick one and stick with it. This applies to Trans-Am as well. (Special effects like Quantization are still allowed so long as Trans Am is active) Spoken/Unspoken Rules #All Gundam Fights allow Unlimited Ammo so as to prevent a Heavyarms incident. #All Gundam Fights are in space unless said otherwise #No Gore, come on, they're machines. #Tearing out the cockpit or other damage to the cockpit does not mean an instant kill, remote control recievers are in the head. #The pilot is not actually in the machine, they are remotely controlling the unit from a safe distance. This is to fit under Rules 3 and the reason behind Rule 4 #Combatants MUST post a link to their machines in the chat before a battle can begin. Amendments #All Gundam Fights, as of 4-25-12, shall now be converted to a turn based combat system, however if combatants so choose, the original format shall still be accepted. But in the case of Free for Alls or other multi-combatant fights, turn based will be enforced. Tournament Battles #Proto Gundam Aero Frame vs. RozenBlitz Gundam - Victor: Proto Gundam Aero - Witness: Kagimizu #Ares vs. 2 Gundam - Victor: Ares - Witness: Ransac, Dark Champion of Gundam Fights To be the champion you simply need to have the most victories in the gundam fights. These victories must be fair and agreed upon by both participants and witnesses. The victories are counted by pilot, not machine and ties are counted as a victory to both participants. This title is not the same of Grand Champion of Gundam Fights as that title is tournament based only. The list of battles and their victors are listed below. 'Current Champion:' *Ransac16 - Number of Victories: 27 Battles: #Strike N VS. ZECT 5 Reborn - Victor: Strike N - Witness: None (Happened before this page was made) #True Guardian VS. Hresvelgr. - Victor: True Guardian (By default) - Witness(es): Carlos #Ghost Gundam VS. Serenity - Victor: Tie - Witness: Spice #Alpha Phoenix VS Reborn - Victor: Reborn (By default) Witness: Carlos #Reborns Kai VS. Strike N - Victor : Strike N - Witness: Carlos #Reborn VS. DOM Trooper - Victor: Reborn - Witness: Carlos #True Guardian VS. Akatsuki - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Darkghost #Blazier VS. Mimiru - Victor: Blazier #GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza (Star Strike Variant) VS. Blazier - Victor: Gadelaza - Witness: Everybody #True Guardian VS. ASO Kai - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Everybody #Mastergod Gundam and Zabanya Repair(Flown by Shrshot) VS. Duraga and Slepnir - Victors: Mastergod - Witness: Spice #Nightfall Gundam VS. Strike N - Victor: Tie - Witness: Ransac16 #Perfect Guardian VS. Seed Gundam - Victor: Perfect Guardian - Witness: Spice #00 Raiser R2 Burst VS. Blazer - Condition: Support Units allowed - Victor: Blazer - Witnesses: Carlos, Echo 1125 #Psycho Burst VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Psycho Burst Gundam - Witness: Carlos #Psycho Burst VS. Vampiress - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Wraith Gundam - Witness: Carlos #07G vs. 00 Raiser - Victor: 00 Raiser -Witness: Shrshot #GN-Flag (Organization 13) vs.GN-Org13 Full Gundam - Victor: GN Flag(Shrshot) - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam vs Nightfall Gundam- Victor: Wraith Gundam- Witness: Spice #MRS-DT(Test)-0012 Shin Gundam vs RXX-300 Titan III Custom - Victor: Titan III Custom (By default) -Witness: Spice and APS #Psycho Burst vs. Serpent - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Spiceracksargent001 #Shadow X vs. Ace of Spades - Victor Shadow X - Witness: Carlos #Alvaaron vs. Shift Gundam - Victor: Shift Gundam - Witness: Carlos, DGM #Reborns Kai vs. ASO Kai - Victor: Reborns Kai (Spiceracksargent001) - Witness: Carlos #Shadow X vs. Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: Emerald Gundam Affinity - Witness: Carlos #Judgement Gundam vs. Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: Judgement Gundam - Witness: Spice #Ace of Spades MK II vs.C.E.D. Fafnir- Victor: MK II - Witness: Grimm #Flag Kai Tier 2 vs. Librae Gundam - Victor: Flag Kai - Witnesses: HaloMaster13, Rflynn, Carlos #MK II (Rflynn) vs Nebula Gundam (ReconStrike Commando) -Victor: MK II - Witness: Desboy96 #MK II vs 2 Gundam - Victor: Tie - Witness: Des, Azkaiel, Callum, Kululu #Wraith Vs Gundam Librae -Victor: Tie - Witness Callum #RSX-780 Prometheus(DJ Grimm XL) vs HRV-0789 Relight Gundam Kai(Therider)-Victor: RSX-780 Prometheus - Witness: Ransac #True Guardian vs. 2 Gundam vs. Librae Liberty -victor: True Guardian (obviously) -Witness: Rflynn, Kululu #Librae Liberty vs Serpent - Victor: Librae Liberty - Whitness: Rflynn, Kululu, Spice Sarge #2 Gundam vs. Gemini - Victor: 2 Gundam -Witness: Des, Kululu #Psycho Burst Gundam vs. Equivalence Gundam - Victor: Equivalence Gundam -Witness: Spice Sarge, Recon #Equivalence Gundam vs. Relight Gundam Kai - Victor: Equivalence Gundam - Witness: Ransac, Spice Sarge, DarkGhostMikel #Akatsuki vs. Emerald Affinity - Victor: Emerald Affinity - Witness: Recon #Wraith Gundam VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Wraith Gundam - Witness: Therider, Spice #Reborns Kai VS. Gundam Fructidor - Victor: Reborns Kai - Witness: None #True Guardian All Buster VS.Emerald Affinity - Victor: True Guardian All Buster - Witness: None #True Guardian All Buster VS.Equivalence Gundam - Victor: True Guardian All Buster (By default) - Witness: DGM #3 Gundam vs. Reborns Kai - Victor: tie - Witness: Dark #Legend Meister-type and 3 Gundam vs. Great Serpent and Fructidor - Victor: Legend and 3 Gundam - Witness: none (only 4 people were around and it was a 2v2 Gundam Fight, you do the math) (Or as stated by Ransac16, Magikarp. Why not?) #Legend Phoenix Squad-type VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Legend - Witness: None #True Guardian (All Features unlocked) VS. Emerald Affinity - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Rflynn #Duel-Hyperion vs. Breaker - Victor: Duel-Hyperion - witness: Dark #Rush vs. Murasame - Vicotr: Rush - witness: Dark, Spice #True Guardian (All Features unlocked) vs. ASO Kai vs. Breaker vs. Jormungandr Gundam - Victor: True Guardian - witness: KaworuAru #Proto Gundam Powershot vs. Finale Gundam - Victor: Tie - Witness: Spice #Proto Gundam Aero Frame vs. Poseidon - Victor: Poseidon - Witness: Dark - Duration: 1 Hour, 30 minutes (Bonus Info) #Ghost Gundam vs Gundam Fructidor - Victor: Ghost Gundam - Witness: Kagi #Redemption Gundam vs 3 Gundam - Victor: Redemption Gundam - Witness: Dark Category:Battles Category:Battles